A Child's Innocence
by Kila-Nyoka
Summary: Two childhood friends, torn apart by forces they don't even know of yet. Will they be reunited years later.
1. Child's innocence

**Chapter 1**

**Through children's eyes**

"Hey, hey over here." I called out, while running in between the circle of villages. The dark red ball danced away from my fingertips once again as the people around me tossed the ball to each other.

Suddenly the ball was caught by a tall dark haired man, who looked straight at me. My eyes lit up as I bounded over to him, thinking he was going to pass me the ball.

"You want the ball half breed?" he sneered.

I cocked my head in confusion wondering what a half breed was, but just as I was about to ask him about it, the ball glided away from him as he chucked it over the bridge.

Delighted I laughed, completely forgetting the question as I called back over my shoulder, "Don't worry I'll get it!"

Darting over the rough stones that laid in the dirt, I chased after the ball, easily catching up with it just as it reached the other side. Laughing I turned around, the ball tight within my grasp. I could just make out the villages dark silhouettes moving away, back to their houses. Confusion swept through my body.

"Hey, I got the ball! Don't you want to play!" I screamed after their retreating backs.

"Inuyasha" A soft voice called from behind me. Turning slowly, I saw the one figure I loved most in the world. "Mother!" I cried joyfully, dropping the ball as I ran over to her. I threw myself into her embrace, her familiar scent wrapping around me making me feel safe.

"Mother why won't they play with me? What's a half breed?" Moist liquid splattered onto my forehead making me look up. "Mother why are you crying?" She only hugged me closer to her body, "Oh Inuyasha" she sighed.

"Hey is this yours?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind me. Mother's grasp on me tightened as she looked up towards the small figure that stood before us.

A small girl stood a few feet away, the moonlight making her ebony hair look almost silver. She wore a dark green tunic around her, tied with a white sash, and in her hands she held the dark red ball I had ran after earlier.

"Well is it?" She questioned in a slightly harsher tone.

Slowly I shook my head. Her face lit up, "Good, so I can play with it. Hey do you want to join in, we can play catch?" She asked once again her brown eyes looking straight at me. I looked up at mother, who had a astonished expression on her face. Sensing my gaze she looked back down at me, a slight smile on her lips. "Go on Inuyasha" she encouraged. I turned back to the girl who waited patiently by the edge of the forest. Shyly I nodded, withdrawing from my mother's embrace to run over to the girl.

"I'm Kagome" she greeted me as I reached her, holding out her hand. Hesitantly I took it, looking down at our tangled fingers. "Well, what's your name?" her voice drew my gaze back up to her brown eyes.

"Inuyasha"

"What a pretty name, matches your pretty hair. Hey can I touch your ears, they look so cute?"

"Err sure."

Slowly she stood up on tip toe to reach the top of my head, delicately stroking my two ears. I couldn't help a giggle escape my lips as she continued her investigation. "Hey, th…that tickles" I cried out.

"Oops sorry" she said standing back down in front of me.

"Well should we play then?" she asked dancing away from me with the ball held again within her hands.

A smile lit up my face as I ran over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

"Hey Inuyasha, wait up! How is it you can run so fast and jump so high" Kagome's voice sounded from beneath me as I watched her small form dart in between the trees below.

"I don't know, natural talent I suppose" I said dropping down silently to the grass just behind her.

She gasped jumping around to face me, a surprised expression on her face. "Or sneak up on me like that!" she shouted.

"Hey cool it, I'm sorry. It's just, you should see the expression on your face!" I laughed seeing her annoyed expression.

"Ok, ok I won't do it anymore" I said after my laughing died down and saw she was about to have one of her tantrums. I walked over to a fallen log, patting the space beside me as I looked back at Kagome who still had her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Come on Kagome, I'm sorry. Here I've got some lunch with me" I said pointing down to some rice my mother had made for me this morning. I saw her eyes soften as she took in the glossy white rice I held in my palm.

"You've changed Inuyasha" she stated walking over to the log and plonking herself down beside me.

"Eh! What you mean Kagome!" I exclaimed, dropping the rice onto the ground below me. She quickly scooped it up, blowing the dust off it before placing it in her mouth.

"Well you never use to speak this much, or be this loud." She laughed.

"Well I never had anyone to speak to before." I stated looking down at my own portion of rice. Her eyes softened as she stopped eating and looked at me, her kind brown eyes showing pity. "But I've got Kagome-chan now" I smiled up at her, who immediately smiled back.

Suddenly she hit my arm, before darting away into the trees. "Tag your it!" I heard her voice call back to me. A smirk spread across my features, _when will she ever learn, _I thought as I sniffed the air. Her scent was easy enough to find although it took me a while before I caught up with her. She let out a gasp as she caught sight of me, her black hair whipping around a tree as she tried to hide.

"You can't hide from me!" I shouted just as I rounded the tree she hid behind, only to met with a brilliant view of some bark.

"Got ya!" she screamed as she landed on top of me sending me flying to the ground. She sat up smugly on top of me obviously proud of herself that she had managed to trick me.

"Keh, isn't the point of the game, that I catch you?" I said rubbing my head and feeling a lump develop.

She shrugged lifting herself off me and holding out a hand to help me up. "I still managed to trick you, and that's a win in my books." she said, pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah well I knew you was up there, I just let you think you had me tricked."

"Sure, come on we better head back before our mum's start worrying about us"

I sighed another end to a day and it would be another 12 hours before I would get to see Kagome again.

"Hey let's run away together" I said "Then we could be together always" I beamed at Kagome thinking she would jump at the opportunity.

Instead she laughed, "Silly Inuyasha, we couldn't do that, what about your mum?" she asked.

My face fell, she was right, I couldn't leave my mother, not yet anyway.

"Your right" I sighed.

"Aren't I always" she boasted, strutting ahead of me.

"Keh you should deflate that ego, your going to hurt someone with it" I said gently tapping her on her head.

"Ow that hurt Inuyasha" she said pouting slightly.

"Keh yeah right, come on I'll race you back!"

"What! You know your going to win!" she exclaimed.

"Well I will with you just standing there like that" I called over my shoulder as I raced ahead.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Another month later<strong>

"Kagome, what's up?" I asked taking in her dejected form. She held her hand behind her back and scuffed her feet in the dirt and refused to look at me.

"Kagome, how can I help you, when you won't tell me what's wrong" I asked trying to figure out what had made her so sad. We both stood in the clearing which had become so dear to us in the past couple of months. It was here where we had talked until our throats were hoarse, about anything and everything. Here where we played in the summer sun until we could run no more and it was here where we said we would be friends forever.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" a whispered voice disrupted my thoughts of the past. Confusion swept through my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I tried to comfort the girl in front of me. Hesitantly I took a step forward to embrace the girl, like how my mother had comforted me in the past.

"I can't be friends with you any more" she whispered. My body froze as Kagome finally looked up at me, her brown eyes over flowing with tears.

"What do you mean, I don't understand" I said.

"My mother" she wept "she doesn't want me to be friends with you anymore" Kagome exclaimed. "She says you're a bad influence on me, but I don't understand why!" Kagome sobbed clinging onto her clothing as if she was trying to physically hold herself together.

I was shocked, my whole body frozen into place as I stared at the distraught girl before me. "But you said, we'll be friends forever!" I screamed at her, hurt flowing through my veins, _How could she, _I thought.

Kagome's sobbing grew heavier. " I know!" she screamed back. "And I promise Inuyasha, once I'm free from her, I'll come find you, I promise once I'm older, I'll find you."

"How?" I asked not daring to believe her.

"Take this" she said holding out a small clear jewel that hung from a thick piece of string. "As long as you have that, I'll find you" she said her crying starting to cease as she said her confident words.

"Ok" I said turning away from my first friend.

"Hey where are you going?" she called after me.

"Away" I said looking back over my shoulder. "Wouldn't want your mum to catch you with me" I said a little harsher then I intended. I heard her choke back a sob just as I leapt up into the canopy, but it was a long time before I could stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - well my first Inuyasha story. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Updates will be irregular unfortunately as I have so many exams on right now and two other stories I'm working on, but I will try my best to get the next chapter up.**


	2. Sango and Shippo

**Chapter 2**

**Sango and Shippo **

"Kagome, your really going?" I turned around to face my mother, her familiar brown eyes starting to fill with tears as she looked up at me. I sighed before embracing my mum one last time. I held in tears of my own, because I knew that if I showed my fears, my mother would never let me leave.

"Yes mum I have to" I replied breaking away from her arms.

"But it's not safe out there, for a young women such as yourself" she continued to protest.

"Mum we've been through this. I have my bow and arrows, and there isn't too much distance between here and the next village." I explained. Mum pulled me back into her arms one last time as she whispered to me, "Is it because of him?"

I gasped as memories came flooding back, from the depths of my mind. Painful memories I had tried to suppress for twelve years.

_Sunlight filtered down through the summer green leaves, imprinting patterns onto the forest floor. But I hardly saw them as tears blurred my vision, the salty liquid damping the soil beneath my feet. I was afraid to look up at the boy who stood a few feet away from me, afraid he would hate me forever for what I was about to do. I can't do it I thought, more tears streaming down my face._

_But my mother's angry words were still fresh in my memory. Taking a deep breath I shouted my mother's wishes at him, hoping the quicker I said it the easier it would be._

_I was wrong, I looked up at my best friend, his amber eyes frozen in shock as he stared at me._

_Oh god what have I done!_

"Yes mum, I promised I would find him one day" I said trying to keep the emotion from leaking into my voice. I heard her sigh again as she looked up at me. "You really are stubborn. You get it from your father" she smiled at me. "I was wrong to keep him from you, good luck Kagome, my daughter. I love you, always remember that"

My tears threatened to overflow at that point so I gave her a grateful smile before stepping out into the warm summer air.

* * *

><p><em>Well this isn't so bad <em>I thought as I strolled along the rough track that led away from my village. _I can do this! _I thought quickening my pace.

The midday sun beat down on my neck as I continued on my journey.

"Phew I forgot how hot it gets out here in mid summer." I spoke to no one in particular. Adjusting my bow around my shoulder into a more comfortable position while also adjusting the strap on my new bag that held clothes, food and some medicinal herbs that I thought would be useful on my journey. While growing up I had practiced my mother's job as herbalist as she tended to the village's needs by curing a sickness or aiding the recovery of a broken leg, I tagged along as her assistant. At first I must admit I just did it to keep myself distracted, so I wouldn't think about that day. But after a while I found that I enjoyed helping people recover and took a more active interest in the job. Of course my mother was thrilled and taught me all she knew, making sure by the time I was sixteen, I was treating most of the village by myself as she grew older and less capable. I felt a twinge of guilt starting to claw at my insides as I thought how my mother would have to go back to treating the village by herself. My pace slowed down as the guilt started to take over my body.

"Oh mother, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I screamed, trying to rid myself of the guilt I felt. I've always been preparing for this day. That's why I followed the village boys as they learnt to hunt with bows. Eventually I picked up the technique, practicing every day so I would be able to protect myself on my road to find him.

_Besides she has souta, and Grandpa, _I sighed. _Yes that's right she'll be fine. _My grip tightened around the smooth wood of my bow I had carved from one of the trees from the clearing. A felt a smile emerge onto my face. _Yes that's it Kagome, no time to be depressed, I've got a boy to find. _My pace started to quicken again until I was running along the dusty track, jumping over rocks and streams in my path as I felt the cool breeze flow across my face and gently fanning out my long hair behind me.

Soon the summer heat got to me though as I collapsed onto the soft grass lining the side of the road. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I gasped for breath. I tried blowing upwards, trying to cool my forehead but only managed to blow my fringe up a little before it floated back down to stick to my sweaty forehead.

"Heh, I haven't run like that it ages. Feels so good to be free" I stared up at the passing clouds trying to make shapes out of them. "Hey that one looks like a dog!" I screamed pointing up at the sky.

Heavy panting brought my attention back down to earth and I hurriedly sat up, looking down the road to see where the sound was coming from. My eyes found a small boy sprinting towards me. As he got closer to me I saw that his small frame was covered by a dark tunic, that also held several large rips in it and his face was absolutely petrified as he kept looking back over his shoulder as if he expected a demon to come charging out of the undergrowth suddenly.

"Hey, hey, stop please!" I called as I threw myself out into the middle of his path, holding out my arms, trying to get his attention. It worked. The boy skidded to a halt just in front of me, pelting my face with bits of dust and rocks.

"H…Hey!" I spluttered, while covering my eyes with my arm.

"Miss! Please you've got to help!" I lowered my arm to look down at the little boy, his big brown eyes pleading with mine as he clutched tightly onto my green tunic.

"Hey, what is it, what's wrong?" I lowered myself down to his level using the same voice I used to sooth Souta when he had a nightmare.

"It's the village, a… a demon. It came out of no where!" he screamed burying his face in my lap.

"Hey Ssshhh, it's ok" I muttered as I quietly stroke his hair. My mind was racing despite my calm actions though. _Kami what do I do. If it really is a demon, how am I going to be able to help? But this boy he needs me, he's turned to me for help, I can't just turn away now. No I've got to try, I've got my bow it'll be fine. _My grip tightened around my bow as I slowly lifted the boys head to look at me. Tears streamed down his cheeks leaving clean trails in the dirt that covered his face. _Yes I've got to try. _

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Screams pieced the air as I approached the surrounding fence of the boy's village. Sweat already poured down my body from the hour long run I had just endured. But adrenaline coursed through my veins as I saw the demon lift it's body above the village before crashing back down, sending splinters of wood and debris everywhere.<p>

My knees began to shake as I took in the giant form of the human centipede, easily lifting up a horse and chucking it's lifeless form aside. _I am in way over my head here._

"Mother!"

"Natsu! I told you to run! What the hell are you doing here?" A women came running out of the village, loose strands from her ponytail whipping around her face and there was a large gash in the side of her face.

"Mother, I've brought help!" the boy ran to his mother who embraced him, before looking at me, her panicking eyes seeming to calculate me.

"Well any sort of help will help right now." She let go of her son before calling out to me. "Please help us!"

I gripped my bow tightly and forced my legs to co-operate and turned towards the mayhem. Inside the village was a mess, the bodies of animals and humans alike were scattered amongst the debris of fallen houses. Babies cries for their mothers as young boys and men shouted as they tried to bring down the huge demon.

"Hungry!" It cried before slamming it's body down yet again into another structure forcing men to dive and of it's way and horses to whinny in fear.

_Ok, focus Kagome. Remember the boy's lessons. Everything has a weak spot, you just have to find it. _I looked up at the great beast trying to hunt for a weak spot.

"Argh! This is useless, what the hell were they on about, this thing doesn't have a weak spot!" I screamed in frustration.

The demon looked down at me as my shouting distracted it for a minute.

"Uh oh" turning quickly I ran back the way I came dodging between the debris that littered the ground.

"Your blood. Must have your blood, smells so young and fresh" I heard the demon call after me. _Oh great, you've really done it this time. _I skidded around a corner only to be met with a dead end. Quickly I turned on the spot, hoping to make it back out the ally before the demon made it here.

Two blood red eyes stared at me as I turned and found I was face to face with the demon.

"Argh!" I quickly step back only to be met with the solid wood wall behind me. _Oh Kami, what am I going to do. _I felt the edge of my bow dig into my waist. _Well if I'm going to go down, I'm going down fighting!"_

Quickly and fluently I grab my bow from around my shoulder and inserted an arrow, before aiming straight at the demon's face.

The demon roared with laughter, "Going to kill me, little girl" it hissed.

Gritting my teeth I carefully took aim at it's face hoping to at least cause it enough pain for me to slip away.

"Hiraikotsu!"

A sudden wind filled the ally, whipping my hair around my face. I shielded my eyes crouching down low just as what looked like a huge disc came whizzing past my ear. _What the hell!" _As sudden as it came, the wind died down and I was met with back up I found the demon lying in pieces before me, it's dark blood glistening on the walls and ground. I blinked in surprise.

"You all right!" A voice sounded behind me. Slowly I turned around and received the second shock of the day. Up in the air, what seemed to be floating, was a giant cat with gorgeous crème coloured fur, it's two tails waving behind it. On it's back sat a women wearing a tight fitting black and pink suit and holding what looked like a giant boomerang.

Suddenly the two were engulfed in flames causing me to gasp but they reappeared seconds later just as the women landed gracefully on the ground in front of me, a miniature version of the cat now perched on her shoulder.

"Eh" I couldn't help my jaw drop as the women walked towards me, her pace smooth and graceful, like that of a hunter's.

"I said, are you alright?" she repeated taking off the mask that had covered her face and nose until now.

"Err yeah. Um thanks for that. You really saved my but back there" I answered still slightly in awe of this strong and powerful women.

A huge cheer erupted from behind us. I turned to see what looked like most of the village pouring into the ally. The boy from before ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my legs and I couldn't help a grin spread across my face as I was forced out the small ally by the sheer mass of bodies.

"What is your name?" the boy's mother asked.

"Um Kagome, but it was really this women who stopped the demon." I said pointing over to the mysterious women only to find she had disappeared. _Eh how could she disappear that quickly? _I turned back to the villages who were repeatedly trying to shove food or money into my arms in thanks.

"Um, really it was no trouble. But I must be on my way" It took several declines of invitations to stay or taking their money until I finally got the message across. Making my way back towards the edge of the village I began to search for the mysterious women. _She can't have got far, _I thought, looking down the road in both directions.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of the pink suit disappear around a corner just a bit further up the road. Delighted I set out at a run.

It didn't take long to catch up with the women. "Hey, I'm Kagome. Umm thanks for helping me out."

The women continued on her journey as though I was never there. All I got was a look from the cat, confirming that I had actually said it out loud.

"Um ok… What's your name?" I asked trying to get a response from the female. As expected she kept on walking in her smooth steady pace.

"Ok, look, it's polite to answer, if someone asks your name! But regardless I was just trying to thank you!" I shouted at her stepping out in front of her path.

The cat hissed down at me, it's back arched as it stood up on her shoulder, it's tails swaying menacingly. The girl just looked down at me, her brown eyes piecing through me with a shrewd calculating look.

"What's a girl like you doing out here anyway?" she asked in a soft voice that didn't match her cruel eyes.

"Huh? Well umm, I'm searching for someone." I replied put off by her sudden words.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out here alone" she stated stepping around me and continuing on her journey. My anger began to rise again.

"Hey! What do you mean a girl like me! I have you know I'm an accomplished archer!" I shouted running to keep up.

"Regardless" she shrugged off my comments. "If you freeze in battle like that, it doesn't matter how good you are"

"I was getting around to it. If you hadn't come along I would have shot an arrow straight through that demon's head!" I retorted.

"Really, hmm"

"Yeah, really!" I said punching the air.

"So who are you looking for anyway?" The girl asked.

"Talking now are we" I teased. The girl merely stayed silent. "Well I'm looking for a childhood friend, I lost many years ago. His name is…"

"Foxfire!" My sentence was cut off as I felt a burning sensation hit my chest. I looked down to just catch a glimpse of blue fire before they disappeared along with the burning sensation.

"Give up your food and possessions and I will spare your lives" A menacing voice echoed around the clearing causing the both of us to look around wildly as we tried to locate where the voice was coming from. Suddenly my view was blocked by a huge pink ball, where two massive eyes peered at me. I heard the women beside me sigh before she aimed her fist at the ball, punching straight between the eyes making the ball yelp with pain.

"Hey there was no need for that!" There was a pop and a small ginger hair kid appeared in the air, rubbing his head.

"Still up to your old tricks, hey Shippo?" The women asked causing the kid to look up at her with watery eyes.

"Sango? Hey Sango!" The kid rushed towards the women, who I now knew name was Sango. The two embraced before the cat jumped onto Shippo obviously glad to see him as well.

"Oh so your name's Sango" I called out, interrupting the happy reunion. The small boy turned to me. "Who's this Sango? I thought you travelled alone?" Shippo asked cocking his head like a little puppy. I couldn't help thinking how cute he looked just at that moment despite the fact he was a demon and had already threatened me.

Sango bonked him on the head again. "I do travel alone, but I can't seem to get rid of her. Her name is Kagome and apparently she's looking for someone."

"Oh really, who're looking for?" Shippo cocked his head I my direction and I was about to answer before I was interrupted by Sango. "I was about to find out, until you interrupted us." She glared at the kid who was now happily bouncing along beside Sango as she strolled along the path.

"Oh sorry about that. Umm nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Shippo." The kid held out his hand to me pausing briefly in his stride to do so.

"Eh weren't you just threatening to rob us a few minutes ago?" My mind reeled at the quickness the situation had turned.

"Oh yeah sorry bout that, you know how it is, got to make ends meet" he chirped continuing his skipping.

"Oh yeah, umm that's ok" I replied.

"Anyhow, so who are you looking for?" Sango kicked up the conversation again.

"Oh yeah, he's a guy named Inuyasha, heard of him?" I asked hope flaring within me.

"Nope sorry, is he your friend?" Shippo asked. Disappointment flooded my system. _Yeah like it was going to be that easy Kagome, _I thought.

"Hmm now that you mention it, the name rings a bell." My head snapped up to Sango, hope once more flared up.

"Really, where?" I almost screamed at Sango in my desperation to know more.

"There was a story… but I can't really remember it. All I know is a half demon called Inuyasha was involved. Happened about 3 years ago in a village about a month's walk from here."

"That's him I'm sure of it!" I screamed grapping Shippo and swinging him around. Sango sighed. "My village is on the way, I suppose I can show you that far."

"Oh thank-you Sango. Thank-you!" I threw my arms around the older girl.

"Argh, get off" Sango sighed again, "this is going to be a long journey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I hoped you liked the next instalment. Made it a longer chapter, as I've got a couple exams coming up, so I probably won't be able to update until after Christmas. I only got this chapter up so fast as I was stuck inside the flat today thanks to the lovely weather ****L****. Anyhow glad this story was met with a good reception please remember to review. Merry Xmas everyone!**


	3. Obstacles

**A/N- Ok so I know I said I wouldn't be able to update this until after xmas but I had a day off college so I decided to write this chapter as I had it pretty much planned out in my head and didn't want to lose it. By the way Inuyasha and Kagome are 19, they met when they were 7 and have been separated for 12 years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Obstacles**

"What's in here Kagome?" Shippo's voice rang out, disturbing the peace that had settled over the group for a whole minute. Kagome sighed. Since the three had set out this morning, Shippo had been continually questioning her on all the herbs that she carried in her bag. _Urgh, now I know how my mother felt, _I thought before turning to Shippo wondering what herb he had got a hold of this time.

"That's comfrey Shippo. It aids the healing of broken bones." I explained seeing Shippo holding up a little pouch, the bright yellow colour telling me what the contents was.

"Wow your so knowledgeable Kagome. Do you think I could learn as much as you" the fox demon said, skipping along the track beside me.

"Perhaps, if you study hard enough." I teased laughing at Shippo's face as it fell as he thought about the prospect of studying.

"Err on second thoughts, maybe I'll leave it to you." Shippo darted off the track into the undergrowth, not wanting me to force him into anything.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Sango said, exhaling deeply as she stretched her arms above her head. "Why I let my father bully me into accompanying you on your search, I have no idea."

"Aw, come on Sango. I know you like us really." I replied poking Sango in the ribs making the women jerked back. We had been on the road about 3 weeks now and the moody, closed off women I had met after slaying the demon had slowly opened up. When we stopped off at her family's village it was like she was a different person. Bright and cheerful she spoilt her little brother rotten, was kind to her father and was always happy to help the young demon slayers practise their techniques.

Although we stayed in her village for a while I was eager to get on with the search, hoping to find him as soon as possible. When Sango's father had heard of my mission he almost pushed Sango out of the door saying I needed protection. Shippo had stayed with us as well, most likely for the free food making our group a odd but merry one.

Making good time as we sometimes used Kilala (who I found out was the cat's name) for transport over the more dangerous territories. We were only a couple of days away, by Sango's reckoning and although I was so excited about seeing the boy who I hadn't spent one day not thinking about him, doubts and questions always continuously circled through my brain, making sleep impossible some nights.

_What would he be like?_

_Would he remember me?_

_Will he still hate me for what I did to him?_

"Hey, it'll be ok" Sango said, her kind face breaking my thoughts. Over our travels I had told Sango the story of me and Inuyasha. The way we had become the best of friends over such a short period of time and how my mother forced me to break off our friendship because he was a half demon. She was convinced he would forgive me, probably already has and once I found him we cold go back to the way things were but I wasn't so convinced.

"Yeah I hope so, thanks Sango." I replied plodding onwards.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Sango put a hand out to stop my walk as she looked down the valley we had just emerged into. Lush green grass swayed in the breeze and ripe barley dropped with it's heavily seeded heads. A collection of houses and structures were gathered around a river which merrily made it's way through the valley before disappearing into the woods on the east side. From my high view point I could just make out small figures move leisurely about their daily business. My heart thumped painfully in my chest as I thought I could just be a stone's throw away from him. Butterflies began to dance within my stomach and I could feel my breath begin to become rapid and shallow.<p>

_Oh Kami, calm down Kagome. He's your friend, you know him and nothing's bad is going to happen._

I concentrated on keeping my breathing even as my eyes automatically searched for a flash of white hair amongst the villagers more favoured black colour.

"Well come on, let's go and find out the full story." Sango said beginning to stride down the hill in long purposeful strides. Hesitantly I followed after her trying to mirror her confidence in my stride even if I didn't feel it appeared on my shoulder his small warm body providing a little comfort and he managed to stay quiet, his big green eyes darting about the countryside as he took in his surroundings.

All too soon we had reached the bottom of the hill and Sango was already rushing over to the first villager she came across.

"Hey do you know the whereabouts of a half demon named Inuyasha?"

The man looked stunned as he nearly tripped over the rocks lying in the road. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he stumbled onwards, while glancing back at us a shocked look on his face.

"Well that was rude." Sango exclaimed turning back to me.

"Err, maybe you should introduce yourself first. I think you gave that man a bit of a fright." I replied feeling self conscious as more and more villagers were beginning to look at me.

"Hmm maybe your right." Sango scurried off again to confront another villager. "Hey, I'm Sango and these are my friends, Kagome and Shippo," she started gesturing to where I stood. "We're here searching for a friend of hers, he goes by the name of Inuyasha. Anyone heard of him?" By the time she had finished her speech a huge crowd of villagers had gathered around her, all in complete shock.

_Eh what's going on. It's not that unusual for people to pass through villages, looking for someone, _I thought taking in the stunned crowd.

"What's all this commotion?" A commanding voice sounded dispersing the group as the female made her way through the crowd.

"Lady Kaede, they say they are looking for Inuyasha." One villager said pointing towards our group. Kaede's eyes snapped to mine, looking me up and down as her face began to show the same signs of shock that the other villagers had.

"Follow me." She said before wheeling around and striding off back into the heart of the village. Sango looked at me before shrugging her shoulders and following the lady. Hesitantly I followed, the butterflies in my stomach seeming to double. Kaede led us right into the middle of the village, where a huge wood structure stood.

"Whoa, is this your house?" Sango asked staring up at the huge structure.

"Hmm… Oh yes." Kaede seemed distracted by something. "Well, please come in." I looked back down to see Kaede already standing in the doorway, waiting for us.

Inside I found the furnishing was just as grand. I looked back down at the lady in front of us. She wore a simple dark yellow Kimono tied with a brown sash. Her mid length black hair flowed down her back but it wasn't exceptional. She didn't look like someone to me who would own such a grand house. Actually she looked rather young, maybe the same age I was or a little younger. _Hmm maybe it's her parents home._

"It's my sisters." Kaede's voice broke into my thoughts. "My sister is a renown Priestess, so she earns a high income in return for her services." She continued on.

_Ah that explains it, but how did she know what I was thinking about._

"Now then. You want to know about Inuyasha. But how is it you know the boy?" Kaede settled herself down on a cushion intent on finding out just who we were.

"Ah so you do know him!" I jumped forwards eager to find out more but felt a restraining hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Sango.

"Yes that's right, Kagome here says she was childhood friends with him but they got separated. She's here now to try and regain that friendship." Sango explained.

"Yes that's right. I even gave him a necklace containing a small clear jewel so I would be able to find him again." I added.

"You gave him the necklace… No wonder he got so defensive when I tried to remove it." Kaede said.

"So it is him, when can I see him?" Excitement bubbled within my chest banishing all nervousness I had felt.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kaede said.

"What? You mean I travelled all this way, put up with these idiots for nothing!" Sango shouted, but was silenced when Kaede put up her hand.

"Let me explain and please do not interrupt." Sango settled down again. I looked towards this women who held my dreams in her hand, she could so easily crush them. But I let her tell her story, I wanted to find out what she knew about Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha came to our village when he was hardly more than eight years old. He like many other demons came seeking the Shikon No Tama that was put into the protection of my sister years ago now. He kept on saying how he had to be stronger which wasn't unusual. Most demons wanted the jewel for this reason.

However my sister took pity on him and brought him into our house to nurse his wounds and look after him. By the looks of him he had been involved with many fights with other demons and being such a young age, I bet come off the worst."

I gasped thinking about how little he was back then. If he had been fighting other demons it was lucky he was still alive.

"Anyway, eventually he recovered and he became a member of our family. Of course he tried to steal the jewel many times but was unsuccessful thanks to my sister. Towards the end I don't think he really wanted the jewel but I must have been wrong. After 10 years had passed since we took him in he had gotten quite a lot stronger and usually protected the village should a demon come and try to steal the jewel.

But one fateful night about a year ago Inuyasha took the jewel and fled into the forest. I don't know what happened that night but something made the boy snap. My sister tracked him down and shot him with an arrow in the forest. Oh not to kill him." Kaede said seeing the shocked expression on my face.

"No I don't think Kikyo could ever kill that boy. We all grew to love him. Anyway he was shot and pinned to a tree and still resides in the forest in a eternal sleep. That is why the forest surrounding this village is known as Inuyasha's forest."

"But my sister hasn't been the same since. Are you familiar with the legend of the Shikon No Tama?"

I nodded my head enthralled by the story.

"Well then you know that it must be kept pure by a pure soul. Well lately it's becoming more tainted even with Kikyo's presence. Something must have happened that night that made my sister's soul tainted so she can no longer keep the Shikon No Tama. So that's the story, all I know about Inuyasha."

I cocked my head in confusion. "So why can't I see him?"

Kaede looked at me. "Because you happen to look exactly like my sister Kikyo. You might be the only one able to free Inuyasha and therefore you will not go to see him." She said sternly.

"Eh? I…I look like Ki…Kikyo?" I stammered.

"Just where is you sister?" Sango jumped in.

"She's away up at the temple. She spends most of her time up there at the minute. Like I say she's changed."

My mind was reeling with all the new information I had been given. The fact I had found my childhood friend but had been told I couldn't see him was unbearable. What was I suppose to do now?

"Kaede, we have travelled a long way and I think suffered more disappointment then we thought we would have to. Would it be ok to spend the night here?" Sango asked looking at me concern filling her eyes. I couldn't help just stare off into space though making me deaf to Kaede's answer. Gently I felt hands pick me and carry me through to another room where they laid me down gently. Soft hair swept over my face. I focused on Sango's face as she leant in closer to me. "Get some rest. Tonight your going to see your friend." Her words were barely a whisper but they sent a spark of hope into me. Sango would help me. With that last thought I let the mental exhaustion pull me down into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kagome… Kagome, wake up." I woke up to see Sango shaking me slightly. She was fully dressed her eyes wide open as she kept looking around the room.<p>

"S…Sango?" I stifled a yawn as I took in my surroundings. The night was pitch black outside, the moonlight even covered by thick black clouds.

"Come on, get up. I'll help you to the outside of the village to make sure no-one sees you then your on your own." Sango said.

I was still confused. "What do you mean Sango?

"I did not come all this way to not complete what I set out to do. Now will you get your butt into that forest to find your friend."

Instantly I found myself wide awake. I jumped up finding myself still fully clothed from when I had fallen asleep earlier. Stealthily I followed Sango out of the hut, thanking Kami I had snuck out of my mother's house so many times to practise with my bow.

Outside the village was deathly quiet, the lack of light making the world seem to shrink rapidly until it was just a few metres wide. Sango gave me a torch to hold, the flames expanding my range of vision dramatically.

"Come on let's go." Sango leapt off down the path we had followed with Kaede earlier. I tried to follow as quickly and quietly as I could but I often kicked up loose stones, the noise seeming to treble in the darkness. Even my breathing and heartbeat seemed too loud when the mission I was on held so much at stake.

Quicker than I thought though I found myself standing at the edge of the village, Inuyasha's forest lying within distance. I turned towards Sango, "Thanks Sango." I smiled at the older women.

"No problem, now go! I'll keep an eye out for you this end."

I fled away from her running as fast as I could, not worrying about how much noise I made now. Along the edges of rice fields, the forest was only 100m away. Now 50m.

Leaping into the confines I gasped for breath. Looking back I saw Sango still standing watch at the village. Taking a deep breath I stepped further into the forest.

Inside the forest the smell of damp hit my nose. The canopy was so thick even the hot summer sun couldn't dry out the forest floor. Owls hooting and foxes scurrying caught my attention as I gasped keeping my eyes wide open. The flames of my torch threw dancing light onto the leaves and bark of the forest, however instead of making the forest seem friendlier it just caused shadows to creep along before disappearing entirely. It made me think about what laid beyond my field of vision. All sorts of demons must reside in this forest I thought, thinking back to what Kaede had said about demons coming for the Shikon No Tama. Gradually I made my way deeper into the forest trying to concentrate on Inuyasha, thinking he could lay just around the next corner.

However it was a huge forest and the only clue I had was that he was stuck to a tree. But surrounded by trees this did not give me much confidence. I wandered about what seemed like hours. Finally I had to admit it I had no idea where I was, no idea where Inuyasha was and no idea where to go to get myself back to the village. I was completely lost.

Just then the sun began to rise over the mountains shredding light into the dark forest. _I've got to hurry, _I thought. I started to run, following my instincts when it came to direction. _Sango will only be able to hold them back so long and I've got to make it to that tree before they do. _Picking up my pace I started sprinting through the forest.

Suddenly a bird flew across my path causing me to lose my balance as I tripped over a loose tree root.

_Ow, Kami that hurt!_

Picking myself off the dirt and rubbing my backside I gasped for breath again looking around to try and get my bearings.

I gasped. Right in front of me a huge tree grew up out of the soil. Vines crept up the trunk ensnaring a boy against it's bark. He looked like he was asleep his white hair blowing in the breeze. Little dog ears grew up out of his head.

"Inuyasha?" I covered my mouth with my hand as I gradually made my way over to the boy. _He has grown up so much, _I thought looking at his features which had once been so sweet and innocent but were now quite handsome. I now stood right in front of the tree looking up at my childhood friend. That's when I saw the arrow sticking out of his left shoulder. Kaede's words rung out.

"Because you happen to look exactly like my sister Kikyo. You might be the only one able to free Inuyasha."

Determined I started to climb up the vines until I was face to face with him.

_Oh god he's so close, this isn't a dream. _I pinched myself to make sure and became almost giddy with happiness as I felt the sharp prickly sensation across my skin.

_Well here it goes. _I wrapped my hand around the arrow surprised at the warmth it was admitting. I started to strain against it, trying with all my might to pull out the offending arrow.

A blinding purple light blinded my vision as I felt a hot burning sensation run up my right arm. I felt myself get blown backwards by the force and the arrow dissipate in my hand.

_Yes I did it!_

That's when I found myself held against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Claws dug into my neck as I struggled for breath. The light faded and I found myself inches away from Inuyasha's snarling face.

"Kikyo!" he spat out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger but cliff hangers are awesome to write. Question would you prefer in Kagome's or Inuyasha's POV. Review or message me to let me know.**


	4. Years gone by

**A/N Thanks to Madhatter'slover's review this chapter will be in Inuyasha's POV. Hope you enjoy the next update! So in Scotland it is now xmas so Merry Christmas to all those in the UK. For other time zones I have no idea whether Christmas has passed or your still looking forward to it. Nether the less Merry Xmas and here's my present to you, a new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Years gone by**

I felt the cold hit against my chest as the jewel that hung there swung against my skin. It never gained any warmth from my body heat, just collided with my chest every now and then, as if it was telling me never to forget. _Keh, like I ever could, _I thought.

It had been a year since I had seen her warm chocolate coloured eyes, heard her laugh echo throughout the forest or smelt her sweet strawberry scent.

Unconsciously I reached up my hand to grasp the jewel, a gesture of hope that she would never forget me like I would never forget her. I had been doing it less and less of late.

A sharp pain shoot through my leg causing me to drop the jewel and clutch the offending leg, waiting for the spasm to pass.

"Damn demon!" I cursed as the pain intensified instead of receding. I gradually felt a warm sticky substance spread over my palm. I looked down and saw the fire rat's cloak I had inherited on my mother's death, stain a darker red as blood seeped through the material. I felt rage bubble up through my body as I thought of the demon attack a day ago.

_Just a stupid fox demon, _I thought. _I need to get stronger!_

A year I had been traipsing through the land, going from one village to next, stealing food and, if I was lucky finding a warm patch of hay I could curl up in before I was chased out with stones and arrows by the villages. Looking down at my arms that held multiple scars, some worse then others, that I had received from them and demon attacks. Their curses still echoed in my head as clear as if they were standing before me.

"_Worthless half demon, get off our land!"_

"_Mutt, you don't deserve your father's mighty blood to run through your veins. Go die!"_

Neither demon nor human. I didn't belong anywhere. _Well Inuyasha, there's no good moping about it. You'll just have to make your own place._ I jumped up ignoring the nausea that threatened to make me collapse again.

Suddenly I became aware of the scent of human coming from behind me. Not too far as well. _Damn how'd I miss that? _Adrenaline pumping through my body making me forget the pain, I propelled myself up high into the forest canopy that surrounded me. I was about to turn away from the humans when their conversation caught my attention.

"Yes the Shikon No Tama." The first human said obviously a female from her high pitched voice. My ears twitched. _Shikon No Tama, I've heard of that? Yes I'm sure that demon said he was after the jewel to make him stronger! _Without thinking twice I swung myself down to the lower branches being careful to keep myself hidden from the humans but close enough to see and hear them properly. Two women walked casually down the forest path I had just been on. One was carrying a stack full of wood while the other had a couple of jugs fall of water in each hand. They chatted comfortably with each other, in no hurry back to where they had came from.

"Really? I thought it was just a rumour?" The second female asked in reply to the first's exclamation.

"Nope." The first shook her head. "My daughter saw Kikyo yesterday for her illness and saw the jewel it self. Apparently it's just like the legends, a shining ball of violet light." The first continued unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Oh Kami really. Come on let's hurry back so I can make up an excuse to see Kikyo and the jewel. Kami I can hardly believe it, the Shikon No Tama in our village! I knew that kid was going to do well."

With that the two hurried off down the path as fast as they could without dropping their load. I waited in the tree a bit longer making sure they were completely gone before I dropped down back onto the path. Thoughts raced through my mind as adrenaline rushed through my veins. It all seemed to perfect, like it was handed to me on a silver platter. The jewel that could make me stronger guarded by a weak human village that was probably only a maximum of two miles away. Hope flared within me heating up my body and causing my heart to pulse painfully fast within my chest. Kagome's face flashed before my eyes as I clawed the ground. _I needed to get stronger!_

"I hope you aren't going to be another stupid demon after the jewel."

I swung around as the voice reached my ears. _Crap how did she… _my thoughts were cut off as I faced the human girl who stood before me, staring angrily down at me.

"Ka…Kagome?"

* * *

><p>A burning sensation tore through my shoulder just as I became aware of a slightly lesser burning feeling against my chest. I opened my eyes only to find them blinded by a purple light. Memories suddenly came back to me as I remembered the last time I had seen that purple glow.<p>

A growl rose up to my throat. _Kikyo, _I thought. She was the reason I had stabbing pains shooting through my back as the tree bark dug in. She was the reason my shoulder now felt on fire as I felt something long and thin slide out of it. _How dare she! _

Suddenly I felt the object in my shoulder disappear entirely and gradually the light began to fade. The blurred outline of a female figure with soft waves of brown hair came slowly into view. I didn't think twice, ignoring the sensation in my gut, I sprang forward feeling the satisfying feeling of my claws digging into soft flesh. The scent of blood filled my nostrils blocking out all other scents. I slammed my victim into a tree on the other side of the clearing, feeling the wind get knocked out of her as she made a gasp of pain.

"Kikyo!" I spat out at the girl.

The light completely faded away now revealing the clearing in which I had been imprisoned for so long. I looked straight into her eyes relishing in the pain I saw reflected in the depths.

Suddenly I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I felt something hard collide with my stomach. I was sent flying across the clearing, feeling myself skid along the ground before the object that had buried itself into my gut remove itself. Rage boiled in my blood as I looked up at the person who had interrupted me.

_How dare she! _I glared up at the women who by now was hurrying to the girl who laid crumpled on the ground, the accusing weapon secured on her back again.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called out from the entrance to the clearing. Before I had even had time to turn my head to look at who had called my name I heard a whizzing sound pass overhead and once again found myself pinned to a tree.

"Argh!" I started to see red as I let the demon in me take over. Ripping out the arrow that held me I turned to bound over to the shooter ready to rid their heart out.

A women stood before me her brown eyes glaring at me and wearing the usual priestess attire. I stopped in my tracks feeling the demon recede back down.

_If that is Kikyo… then who's that? _I thought tuning towards the girl who was still coughing while clutching her throat. It was then that I saw her. Her brown hair fell in waves around her face instead of straight down her back and the tunic that she wore was a dark green tied with a white sash, the same style she wore when we were kids. _Kagome?_

She looked up her kind brown eyes searching for mine, not angry or accusing just forgiving.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" I questioned not quite believing myself, just thinking it might just be another dream I was having.

"Inuyasha err hey." She smiled at me causing her to lift her throat up. It was then I noticed the wounds in her neck not serious but still oozing a little blood.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." I felt guilt gnaw it's way at my insides.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled yet again.

_Same old Kagome, always forgiving and forgetting. _It was just then I became aware of our audience. The girl who had nailed me in the gut to get me away from Kagome was still hovering protectively over Kagome while a small fox demon held back tears as he cuddled against Kagome. Kikyo stood a little way off another arrow poised in her bow while her younger sister Kaede watched the scene from further back a surprised expression on her face. Silence spread across the clearing thickening the atmosphere.

"Well that sure was eventful." Kaede broke the silence. She turned towards the Kagome who was now on her feet brushing off dirt from her tunic. "Well, you were telling the truth, however you seemed to have caused problems for us."

Guilt plastered Kagome's face as she looked at the women.

"Well best be getting back, we can discuss what's going to happen back at the house." Kaede turned away and started heading off back towards the village. She was soon followed by Kagome and the other two. Kikyo looked at me gesturing for me to go first as she held up her bow to my back.

I sighed. _This was not how I imagined it to be._

* * *

><p>The fire crackled merrily despite the tense atmosphere that consumed the room that the six of us now occupied. I tried to keep my distance from the rest of the group but I couldn't help from stealing glances at Kagome who sat stroking the fox demon's fur (who I had learnt was named Shippo.) She looked worried as she glanced between the two hostess's, a frown appearing on her face. I couldn't help think about how much she had matured since I last seen her. Looking at her body I thought of the wonderful women she had grown into.<em> I wonder if she's married? <em>I couldn't help myself think the question and scowl at the thought of a faceless handsome man waiting for her back at home. As soon as I thought it though I shook my head. _What am I thinking, Kagome's my best friend!_

"Kagome, I told you not to set free Inuyasha!" Kaede rounded on Kagome her face holding a hint of anger. Kagome cowered under Kaede despite them being the same age.

"I'm sorry but I had to see him! I made a promise" Kagome wailed.

"Yes so you told us, and yet you still went against us to free Inuyasha." Kikyo's harsh voice cut across the room slicing into Kagome.

"Hey that's not fair. Come on she just wanted to see him!" Sango shouted who I found out was a demon slayer which accounted for her feisty personality.

Kikyo turned to glare at the younger women.

"What's done is done." Kaede interrupted always the responsible one despite her age. "Now that Inuyasha is free why don't we ask him, is he still planning on stealing the Shikon jewel?"

All eyes turned to me. I felt myself getting flustered. _What was I going to do now. Now that Kagome had returned did I really need it? _The memories of other demons suddenly flashed through my mind, their taunting words slicing through me like a poisoned claw.

"I don't know ok, stop with the staring!" I yelled at the group

"Well I supposed that's progress" Kaede sighed.

I stole a glance at Kagome wondering what she thought of my answer. I caught her staring at me but she immediately looked down her face turning a bit red as she busied herself with stroking Shippo's fur.

"So I see my worthless half brother is woken up."

I turned towards the voice that had suddenly interrupted the group. My half brother Sesshomaru stood in the doorway a sneer plastered on his face as he looked down at me. I glared back up at him. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

"How dare you! Speak to the lord of the west with more respect, you worthless mutt!" A high pitched voice came from Sesshomaru feet. I glanced down to see the toad demon servant, Jaken, that my brother liked to keep with him.

"Oh shut up Jaken." A young girl came bounding into the room stopping before Kaede and Kikyo and bowing. "Good morning lady Kikyo and Kaede." she chirp.

"Rin return to me." Sesshomaru's bored voice called. The girl ran back to my brother happily standing next to his leg.

"Inuyasha, I am simply here wondering when your marriage with Kikyo will finally happen now that you have awoken."

I froze at my brother's words. Slowly I turned towards Kagome. Her mouth was agape and her eyes round with shock.

"Inuyasha?" Her quiet voice sounded so loud in the room where no one was daring to breathe.

"I can explain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So not too happy with this chapter I think Inuyasha is a little OOC but let me know what you think. Merry Xmas again!**


	5. Years gone by part 2

**A/N - So explanation time which I think my loyal readers have longed for. Again in Inuyasha's POV so someone *wink* can shout at him if need be. You know who you are. Thanks for sticking with the story and making a brilliant review that had me laughing for ages : D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Years gone by - part 2**

Panic gripped my body as I felt the cool slickness begin in my palms. _Crap, I haven't felt this nervous since… well I have never felt this nervous. _I stared into those brown eyes that were wide in shock but were gradually glazing over as if she was trying to shut out reality and return to a happier place.

My heart beat a million to the dozen as if it was trying to leap out of my chest and run away from the situation. _Too bad I couldn't to, _I thought. _But I have to stay and explain myself._

I felt my mouth open and close several times with no sound coming out as the sentences I thought of just seemed silly and fake. _She deserves better._

As I was thinking my mind cast back to twelve years ago when everything was so simple.

* * *

><p><em>The sun streamed through the leaves dappling the girl's face, who laid beside me. Her mouth was open wide as she gulped in precious air and her chest heaved as she tried to take in as much oxygen as she could in one breath. Her hair laid in a halo around her face, a few leaves and twigs sticking out. We had just spent the morning playing hide and seek before returning to our favourite clearing to collapse in mid-day heat. I could feel my own heart beating fast but I wasn't as out of breath as Kagome. It was one of the many differences between me and her. <em>

_I had only known her a month but already I couldn't picture my life without her. She had saved me from the loneliness that had threatened to encage me when I saw the children run away from me when I asked to play. _

_But she was so different from the other kids. She never judged anyone on what they looked like, who they were or what they did. She was special and it was refreshing just being around her._

_As if sensing my gaze, Kagome turned her breathless face towards mine, smiling as she met my gaze. I felt my heart skip a beat._

_Suddenly I couldn't bear it anymore. I jumped up pulling her up into a sitting position till her gaze was level with mine. Her smile had vanished and was now replaced with a confused expression._

"_Inuyasha? What's up?" _

_I felt nervous all of a sudden but forced it down. I needed to say this._

"_Kagome, don't ever leave me ok." I asked._

_Instead of reacting seriously like I had expected her to she let out a quiet laugh before patting my head. "Silly Inuyasha. I'm not going to leave you."_

_I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Promise?" I couldn't keep the doubt out of my voice._

_She smiled her amazing smile that never failed to cheer me up. "I promise. Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll always be by your side. One day we'll get married, have kids and grow old together. I'm sure of it." Her tone left no room to doubt and I smiled back at her._

"_It's a promise."_

* * *

><p>"We were kids Inuyasha." Kagome's quiet voice brought me back to the present. "I don't hold you to anything."<p>

_Impossible, how did she know what I was thinking! _It was my turn for my eyes to widen in shock. I looked at Kagome and saw she had crawled over to me when I had spaced out, and placed her hand in mine. I felt the soft smoothness of her skin as she rubbed her thumb over my palm. It sent shivers down my spine and I let out a shaky breath.

"Inuyasha, we were kids" she repeated. "I've just found you, I'm not going to let something like this come between us. I'll always be your best friend."

Her eyes held nothing but kindness. _Kagome, when did I ever deserve you as a friend, _I wondered. I smile down at her. "There's one problem, I'm not engaged to Kikyo." I said.

The whole room that had been deathly quiet for the time me and Kagome had been speaking suddenly exploded into action.

"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha?" growled Sesshomaru.

"How dare you defy the lord of the west!" squeaked Jaken.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kikyo.

"Oh my" Kaede gasped.

"Yes, score one for Kagome!" Sango punched the air.

The voices rained down on me as chaos followed my statement. Knowing full well they would never shut up until they dies down, I let them be.

Eventually after many curses from Kikyo and an incident where Sango kissed Shippo before chucking him up in the air where he squealed in fright before getting caught by Sango again. He ran off into the corner, muttering about humans. But the noise dimmed down when everyone realised that they're protests weren't getting them any answers. With one final whoop from Sango, silence once again settled down in the hut.

"Inuyasha, this marriage has been thought of since Kikyo found you and planned in detail. It is very important that you marry Kikyo. In doing so you will strengthened ties between the humans and demons making our kingdom stronger." Sesshomaru explained a hint of annoyance lacing his tone.

"Keh, when have you ever cared about the humans living in our land." I asked not believing his sincere explanation.

Sesshomaru sighed holding his head in his hands as he fought to control an urge to kill his half brother. "Inuyasha, it's a known fact that humans are spreading and as much as I hate to admit it they do have certain qualities that can be proven useful." He tried to keep his face stony and aloof but nearly everyone saw the way his eyes flickered down to Rin before he returned to glaring at me.

"Well Lord of the West. Find another solution! I'm not some pet you can manipulate to do your bidding!" I shouted. I knew I was acting childish but I didn't care.

"But the plans are already made and Kikyo has already proposed. You can't run from your fate now." Sesshomaru said.

"Fate? Keh, if you really know about that _proposal, _and I can't see how you could, then you would know that it was the same night she stuck me to a tree. My feelings towards Kikyo aren't too civil right now." I spat out annoyed that no one seemed to be sticking up for me.

"The trees whisper and Rin hears. That's how I know." Sesshomaru explained. "But that does not change anything, you will be marrying Kikyo!" With his last word said Sesshomaru swept out of the building to quickly for me to protest. I stared angrily at the spot he had just vacated hardly hearing the hurried goodbye Rin sweetly said before she to disappeared after her master. _Keh I thought Sesshomaru was the dog, but everyone seems to be following him around like some lost puppy, _I thought bitterly.

I glared at all the people around the hut. They all seemed to be staring at me apprehensively as if they were scared of my next move. Only Kikyo sat unmoved by all that had happened but she too was staring at me except she had an evil glint in her eye, which I didn't like one bit.

"Inuyasha," she purred sliding her body closer to mine. "Come let's start over. Shall we ditch this lot and go somewhere more private?" Her hand slid up my thigh as she talked. Despite myself I shivered at her touch and I felt my breathing hitch.

I was appalled at myself. Pushing Kikyo away I collected myself together. I quickly glance at Kagome and saw she was trying to look anywhere but at me.

_Fine, _I thought. Standing up I stormed out of the hut, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

><p><em>Millions of stars shone brightly below me. Their reflection was mirrored perfectly in the unmoving lake that stretched out towards the forest beyond. It was time like these that it felt like time had stopped still. In fact the only way I knew that time kept on going was the slight breeze that stirred my hair and smelt of an upcoming rainstorm.<em>

_Time._

_It had been eleven years since I had seen her. Had she forgotten me? Was she going to keep her promise? Endless questions floated around my head in an endless circle. Was I ever going to find my answers?_

_Sub-consciously I took out the small jewel that still hung around my neck. I hadn't looked at it in a while but I was constantly aware of it's presence around my neck as it still remained cold as death. It swung hypnotically in front of my face, occasionally catching the moonlight making it shimmer magically for a second before it returned to it's usual transparent colour._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_I hastily shoved the necklace back into my top feeling the familiar cold as it settled against my chest._

"_Inuyasha? Where are you?" The cold female voice called again. I knew who it belonged to and I wasn't too eager to go to her. However the more I waited by the lake, the more angry she would be._

_I sighed, better get this over with. I silently bounded through the grass valley startling nocturnal animals as they only noticed my presence until I was upon them. Landing stealthily in a tree beside the women who was calling my name I took in her appearance._

_Her face was really like Kagome's and their figures almost exact but their personalities were completely different. While Kagome's was loud, cheerful and friendly, Kikyo's was quiet, demanding and sometimes cruel. Although I had seen a kindness in her. Her eyes softened when she treated the children of the village, or watched them play._

_I had found out a couple of years ago that Kikyo being a priestess especially one looking after the Shikon No Tama had to remain pure. Which meant kids were out of the question. I kind of felt sorry for her at times but then she would lash out with unkind words and I would forget._

"_Inuyasha! I know you can hear me. Get your butt back here now! I need to talk to you!" Kikyo screamed into the night. I sighed, here we go._

"_You summoned me Kikyo." I kept my tone emotionless and my expression bored. Best way to deal with her._

"_Inuyasha, there you are. Come down here. I need to discuss things with you." Kikyo looked up at me as I dangled in the tree._

_Despite myself I felt curious. Since when did she discuss things with me. I jumped down keeping my mouth shut and gestured for her to lead the way._

_The moon shone brightly the night, so even Kikyo could easily pick her way along the path and up the steps that lead to a temple that overlooked the village. At the top she stopped before turning around to look down at the village._

_Was it me or did she seem nervous?_

"_Inuyasha, I have been speaking with your brother, The lord of the West." Kikyo started._

"_Half!" I corrected. "And why did you need to speak with him?"_

"_He has decided that the alliance with humans should be made in order to strengthen the land." She continued as though she had never heard me._

_My eyes widened. "We are talking about the same Sesshomaru aren't we?" Since when had Sesshomaru wanted to be friends with humans._

"_Yes well it seems his adopted daughter has softened the great demon lord" Kikyo said half heartedly. "But in order for humans and demons to trust each other, he thinks a marriage is needed." Kikyo's eyes finally gazed up at mine and I was surprised by the burning intensity in them. I back away a little._

"_Inuyasha, you celebrated your 18__th__ birthday last week. It is time you took your duties as Prince of the West. You will marry me and strengthen the West!"_

_I had no time to think before Kikyo's lips had crashed against mine. My eyes widened slightly as I felt her soft lips part and she flick her tongue across my own lips wanting to gain access. I felt my own body respond as unused hormones suddenly woke up and coursed fire through my veins. I groaned as I felt her petit body pressed against mine, my hands began to explore her womanly curves. _

_God this is just what I though Kagome would feel like. _

_Suddenly my mind began to work again and I wrenched myself away from Kikyo's form. I saw her stumble a bit in surprise before she glared up angrily at me. But only one thought now occupied my thoughts. Kagome!_

_Without thinking I shot lightning fast towards Kikyo, unsheathing my claws I swiped at the women feeling the necklace she wore break easily in my palm. I grabbed the violet ball as it fell and shot towards the village hearing Kikyo's angrily yelling my name, but not doing anything about it._

* * *

><p>I now stood at the same lake a year later. This time the sun shone brightly onto it's surface blinding me as I tried to look out towards the forest. A year later and Kagome was back by my side. A year ago I would have killed to know what would happen in the coming year.<p>

Looking down beside me, Kagome stood still as a statue, her hair blowing in the breeze as she looked across the lake, her eyes squinted against the bright sunlight.

Without turning her head she suddenly spoke, her voice clearly echoing across the lake. "Do you still have the jewel?" She asked.

Clumsily I fumbled in my top drawing out the small jewel noticing for the first time that the jewel was pleasantly warm and tingled in my palm.

"Hold it up to the sunlight and look closely" Kagome said still not turning her head away from the sun.

I did as she asked holding the jewel directly in the path of a sun ray. I gasped, like it was magically suspended inside, was a small white bird appearing to be in mid flight. I grinned turning towards Kagome and saw she held the exact same jewel in her hand. A small smile spread across her lips as well.

"They're turtle doves. When two people share a pair of turtle doves it means they will be friends forever. These jewels were worn by my ancestors. When they were apart the jewel would remain cold and lifeless. But whenever they got near each other the jewel would start to burn white hot to let them know that they were almost together again." Kagome had tears pooling in her eyes but she continued on. "That's why I gave half to you. So I could find you."

"Kagome." I whispered stuck for words.

"Inuyasha, I said I would always be by your side as your friend…" Kagome suddenly stopped, looking like she wanted to say more but instead she angrily wiped away her tears before finally turning her face towards mine. "What ever you choose Inuyasha, I'm never leaving you again!" Her brown eyes burned with determination.

"Kagome" I whispered again, moved by her speech. I moved to hug her but suddenly stopped as I felt a demonic presence in the air.

"Aw ain't that touching."

I noticed too late a man standing behind Kagome. He moved lightning fast, shoving a bag over Kagome's head and shooting off over the lake into the trees before I could even lift a claw.

Kagome's screams echoed throughout the valley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Another chapter done and dusted. A lot happier with this instalment, hope you enjoy it too. As always please leave a review to let me know what you think. Next chapter will have some Kagome POV but don't worry I shall continue with Inuyasha POV since you all seem to like it. **


	6. Seperated again

**A/N So sorry haven't updated in ages but crazy family Christmas, exams and then my friend got me dragon age for xmas which I got a bit obsessed with, have kept me from my laptop. So sorry ****L. **

**As I couldn't reply to ****Kagomehailya online I shall reply here. First of thanks for your review they always mean so much to me. Also I wrote this fic to improve my writing and since I'm not good at adding in twists to my stories I say challenge accepted! I hope to improve from now on. Naraku wasn't originally going to be in this story but it was a sudden impulse I got at the end of the last chappie and yes Miroku will be making an appearance, not too sure about Hojo and Koga though. So thanks again your review, it got my ass off my ps3 and back to writing ****J****!**

**Enjoy the next instalment! Kila **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Separated again**

Her black hair swept over her shoulder falling gracefully down in front of her face as she turned her head to follow my actions. Black eyes as cold and emotionless as a demon's locked with mine as I finally stopped pacing and stood to face my sister. She had grown tall over the years and confident with herself as she grew into the role of the Shikon No Tama's keeper. But being priestess was not without it's drawbacks and my sister had become cold and cruel to overcome her heartache. For she dearly loved children and it was her wish that one day she would have a family. A wish that was destroyed the day she had become a priestess.

I sighed, I did not want to fight with her but it needed to be acknowledged, even is she wasn't going to like it.

"So you noticed it as well."

Kikyo's surprisingly soft voice interrupted my thoughts. Her face was now turned away from mine, her black hair falling in front of it masking it from view.

"Yes, how could I not, as soon as you entered that clearing it became pure again, lighting up the sky for the whole world to see." I spoke softly back although I could not help but feel hurt by her statement. I might not be as gifted a priestess as her but how could someone not notice that.

"So I suppose you want me to give the jewel to her?" Kikyo turned to glare at me anger seething within her eyes.

I flinched back avoiding her gaze. "You have to admit it might be an option." I tried to explain without angering her further.

"Hand The Shikon No Tama over to a 19 year old girl!" Kikyo spat at me.

"You were 15 when you became it's guardian!" I couldn't help myself shout back.

"Keh that was different, I had training! She is just some village girl looking for her pet!" Kikyo now screamed at me, moving in her anger and coming closer towards me till she was right in my face.

Flinching again I moved away and continued my pacing. Thoughts raced through my head as I thought about all that had happened in the last couple of days. This could not be just a coincidence.

Suddenly I was distracted again as another female voice began shouting from outside and by the sounds of it they were calling for me. With a last look at my sister who had retreated to the corner, her face still red from shouting although she looked like she had calmed down a bit.

Another scream reached my ears causing me to turn away from Kikyo and race out of the hut.

* * *

><p>"Sango let me go! I have to go after her!" I screamed but to no avail as the women's grip just tightened on my earlobe causing it to throb painfully.<p>

"Ouch! Sango what is your deal?" I shouted at her not expecting an answer. Kagome's screams still echoed in my ears as her shocked face, just before the bag was shoved over her, was etched into my mind.

Why now? I had finally got her back. And after her saying those things, I couldn't lose her again!

"What on earth is going on ?" Kaede now arrived on scene seeming to be taken aback by the situation she had found.

"Kaede thank Kami. Don't know how much longer I could have held onto this Hanyou for."

"What's happened?"

Kilala and Shippo suddenly came bounding over attracted by the noise. With a nod from Sango, Kilala transformed in a burst of flame and I soon found her growling fangs inches away from my face just as the pain in my ear subsided. I looked over to find Sango had let go of her painfully tight grip on my ear go and was now walking over to Kaede.

"Great if it's not her, it's her pet. I'm never going to get away at this point." I muttered impatiently drumming fingers on the ground before me.

"Inuyasha? What's going on? Where's Kagome?"

I found myself being hit in the chest by a small ball of fur. Shippo's eyes glared up at me as he continued to punch me in the chest with his little fists. I sighed, why was everyone treating me as if I was the one to kidnap Kagome. Picking the little fox up I chucked him aside watching as he somersaulted down the grassy hill and towards the lake. Kilala growled making me look up to find her fangs even closer and possibly seeming more menacing.

"Keh he was annoying me alright!" I folded my arms across my chest and what I thought to be waiting patiently, in the circumstances, for the two women to finish their conversation.

"Inuyasha, is this true? Kagome was kidnapped?" Kaede had walked over and was now staring down at me.

"Keh, of course it is? Now Sango call off your pet and let me after her! I'm not losing her again!" I shouted back, the rage that had been building inside of me finally letting itself known.

"Oh dear this is a bother."

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Is that all you have to say. Kami! Wench let me after her!" I was now seething, how dare this just class this as a bother! Kilala's growl sounded from behind me but I ignored it, furious with the two women who stood so calmly as though they were discussing the weather. "Kaede! Sango!"

The two finally turned to look at me. "We can't just stand here we have to go after her!"

"But Inuyasha, we don't know where they have taken her or who has taken her. We will need more info before setting out." Kaede calmly said before turning back once again to Sango enraging me further.

"If that wench had let me go straight away, I would have her back now." I shouted back.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable. This demon managed to sneak up on you and kidnap Kagome in a matter of seconds! This isn't your run of the mill weak demon that can be ripped to shreds in minutes!"

"It's Naraku."

I jerked my head around to look past the two women to find Kikyo walking slowly towards us.

"What did you say Kikyo?" Kaede sounded astounded, looking at her sister with her mouth agape.

"You heard me Kaede. It's Naraku." Kikyo repeated in the same bored tone that she normally used.

"But… Kikyo are you sure?"

Kikyo nodded causing Kaede to whirl around to face me. The next thing I knew Kaede had her hands wrapped around my upper arms, her nails digging into my clothing as she looked desperately into my eyes.

"Inuyasha, tell me! What did the demon look like?" Kaede desperately cried.

"What? Well he looked human with shoulder length black hair and… well that's all I could really tell." I quickly explained hoping Kaede would let go of me. I didn't get it. What was so special about this Naraku character?

"Kami." I felt Kaede's grip loosen as she fell to her knees in front of me. Strands of her hair had come loose and were now streaming around her too white face.

"Ok, what is going on? Who's this Naraku demon?" I glared at Kikyo, wanting answers.

Kikyo glared right back. "Only thing you need to know is that he is a very powerful demon and that Kagome is in a lot of danger right now."

I felt my hands curl themselves into fists as my claws began to lengthen causing blood to drip down my palms. "Your going to tell me where he is, right now! Or I swear you will not live another second!" I spat at her as red started to cloud my vision.

"Enough Inuyasha!" Kaede had now regained her composure and was standing between me and Kikyo.

"Sister? You know where he is likely to be?" Kaede asked.

Another slight nod came from Kikyo.

"Then will can you take us there? I fear you are right and Kagome really is in grave danger." Kaede added sadly.

This time Kikyo shook her head. It took all my strength not to fly at her and wrap my claws around her throat to feel her blood running down my palms instead of my own. But her voice stopped me just in time. "I can not Inuyasha. I will not go near that demon again! I will however tell you the way."

I relaxed slightly hearing her words, seeing the red sweep away from my vision although my fists stayed clenched.

"Thank-you Sister. We will need to prepare first however." Kaede said.

"What? We need to get going straight away!" I couldn't believe my ears. Women preparing would take ages.

"She's right Inuyasha. It is most likely going to be a long trip to this Naraku person." Sango spoke up from her position already half way up the hill towards the hut. Kilala, strode by her side back in her small form made her meowing sound in agreement.

"Fine! Just hurry up would you!" I turned away back to the lake not wanting to be around the women any more.

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo's POV<strong>

The wind whipped my hair around my face, obstructing my vision now and then of the clearing. The sun had longed since set and my sister along with the Hanyou and demon slayer had left hours ago on their hunt for Naraku.

Inuyasha will most likely kill him, I thought, thinking of the rage Inuyasha had been in the moment I had stepped outside after my sister. Why did he care so much about that human girl? She didn't seemed to be anything special, just a girl from a far off village and yet… The image from the previous afternoon flashed through my mind.

This clearing had been ablaze with purple light as I ran into the woods. Her face, so full of determination, was straining to pull the arrow from within his chest. An arrow that should not have budged, no matter who touched it. But I could feel the warmth emitting from the jewel even when I was still just entering the woods. It had heard her plea and was answering her wish with all it's might. Just how powerful was she?

I shook my head ridding myself of the memory. It just didn't make sense.

I sighed in frustration, leaning my head against the bark of the tree, where I now sat. For a year I had avoided this clearing and yet it seemed the right place to be this evening.

The wind started to whip up a gale, whistling through the trees making the now dark woods seem eerie. Unconsciously I gripped my bow tighter, feeling the familiar yew wood give me strength.

Something didn't feel right. The wind was now approaching gale force and the whistling sounded suspiciously like laughter.

I jumped down from Inuyasha's tree landing in the dirt below soundlessly. I better get back to the villages. They would be becoming scared in this weather.

"Aw off so soon? And here I was thinking we could play." A female voice echoed all around me, travelling in all directions with the wind.

"Who's there!" I shouted while quickly placing a arrow within my bow and drawing the string taunt. All I got was a high pitched laughter in response.

"I'm warning you, show yourself!" Anger was quickly boiling in my blood. I hated to play with demons, the sooner they were dead the better!

A young female demon emerged from the shadows. Quickly I took aim and let the arrow fly watching it race towards it's target, glowing with purple light.

Just as I thought it was going to hit a sudden wind threw it off target making it hit a tree just behind her which shattered into pieces, showing the both of us with bits of bark.

"What a naughty girl." The women slowly advanced shaking her head slightly.

"Who are you?" I shouted already ready to let another arrow fly at her.

The women stopped in her tracks a wounded expression on her face. "Aw you don't know me. I'm Kagura and I'm here on behalf of Naraku"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So what did you think? A little short but next chapter should be longer. No idea when I'll be able to update again as again stupid exams I tell you if you want a career in the merchant navy be preapared for alot of exams!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this instalment and I should be back soon for another update.**

**PS If your over 18 and sick of sparkly vampires I tell you go see the new underworld - it is AWESOME! Nothing but action from the very beginning and it was nice to see vampires ripping throats out again (hehe)**


	7. Wind and fire

**A/N - I'm such a bad person. I am so sorry fro not updating till now but life has a way of making a person extremely busy. Should be fairly regular update now as exams are out of the way yay!**

**A big thanks to all that reviewed, faved, and alerted this story it's good to know you all like the story :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Wind and fire**

"_Kagome!" _

_The scream pierced my body causing me to hazily open my eyes. A thick fog encompassed my vision as the scream echoed around me making it impossible to determine what direction it came from. Eventually the scream faded into nothing making me think it had just been my imagination._

_Salt liquid stung my cracked lips making me aware of the sweat that was pouring down my face from my forehead bringing me out of my half asleep state.__The fog that obscured my vision began to clear revealing briefly the jagged outline of rock walls before more fog came streaming across my face making me cough and splutter as it hit my throat. Gasping I tried to breathe in lungfuls of air but only succeeded in the dry air hitting the back of my throat making me cough even more._

_The heat began to suffocate me, the dry air providing just as much help as a bag of sawdust._

"_Kagome!" _

_The scream again echoed all around me making me look up, tears blurring my vision. Blearily I saw flames leap up at the end of my vision and what I thought was a flash of white hair before again the fog covered my vision completely. _

_Drying my eyes I tried desperately to gain some oxygen from the air by calming my body down and making myself take deep breathes._

_Eventually I was able to sit up properly and take in my surroundings. But this action only made me panic even more. All around me the fog swirled appearing from large cracks in the rough floor of what I assumed to be a large cavern. Every so often more of the steam which I assumed it now to be, would pour out of these cracks with an noisy hissing noise. Gaps occasionally appeared through the steam allowing me glimpses of fire walls that spurted out of the ground toning the rocky walls with a eerie red colour._

"_Kagome" the shout this time had lost it's previous strength and a low pleading tone was laced into his voice._

_Desperately I looked around to try and locate where the voice was coming from but again it faded away into the distance until silence again reigned supreme within the large cavern._

"_K-K-Kago-me" the voice this time spluttered as if it's owner was suffering from the same cough that had overcome me a few minutes ago._

_Peering into the flames I found a pair of golden eyes staring desperately at me, their hue seeming deepened and more alive as the reflection of the flames danced in them._

"_Inuyasha!" I cried out trying to get up from my seat on the hard ground but found my hands and feet bound by ropes that chafed and rubbed my skin already raw._

_Manic laughter now echoed around me making me flinch back into the wall ignoring the sharp rocks that protruded into my back and thighs. _

"_Kagome…"_

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open only to be assaulted with the same view that my dream had offered me.<p>

_My dream._

It was so vivid. Each rock and swirling steam particle clinging to my memory in vivid detail. Was it really a dream? So intense and detailed, it was implanted into me, it could have been a memory. Waking up in the same place only seemed to solidify this fact. But this meant that Inuyasha had also been here. What had happened to him if this was correct? His voice still echoed in my head, weak and pleading.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the painful cough that had overcome him.

No it couldn't be true, he had no idea where I was even if he did try to find me. And why would he, I threw away our friendship that had meant so much to him… to us both, just because of a few harsh words uttered by my mother. No he wouldn't. He had built a new life without me and was happy whereas I had come along and ruined it for him.

Tears streamed down my face as I forgot the words he had once uttered to me before the rought leather bag impeded my vision.

The soft hissing that was produced from the floor as my tears came into contact with the hot ground, brought me back into reality and I realised the predicament I was in.

The hot ground burnt my flesh causing me to yelp and try to jump up, only to be pulled back down to the ground by ropes cutting into my flesh once again extracting another scream from my body.

I fell back to the ground with a thud, landing on a rock that protruded into my thigh ripping another scream from my body and also making me aware of the fact that my tunic was ripped almost to the point of indecency. My naked flesh poured out sweat from it's pores in a desperate attempt to cool my body and provide a barrier against the roasting rocks.

Suddenly a shadow loomed into the cavern making me forget the pain of my body as my heart thumped painfully against my ribs as if trying to break free and run away from the figure now approaching me. Pressing my back as close against the wall as possible I flinch at the tall looming figure it's features obscured by the steam still pouring from the earth.

Slowly it loomed forward it's face suddenly appearing from out of the mist. Immediately I saw that although the figure was human like, it was massive, several times taller then a normal human. But thinner, it moved in graceful movements, reminding me of the way a flame danced upon a log.

I became so mesmerised with the figure I started to forget my fear, almost becoming hypnotised by the exotic movements. Now a few feet away I saw that the creature was probably male if it could have a gender and his pale skin was marked with striking black and red tattoos in mysterious and unusual designs.

"Are you thirsty" the creature asked concern seeming sincere in his eyes that I saw were a blazing amber colour although darker than Inuyasha's and with flecks of black speckled throughout.

My mind seemed to take it's time in registering that the beast had asked a question. Slowly I nodded my head to indicate that I was indeed thirsty. Immediately the creature got up from his crouch position, on which he had entered to become eye level with me. Striding away in the same graceful movements the creature once again disappeared into the mist.

Questions exploded into my mind to replace the shocked silence it had been in previously. But before I could even contemplate trying to answer any of them the creature appeared before me once again crouching down and holding out a jug towards me.

Forgetting my questions I greedily took the jug from him and gulped down the ice cold water not even contemplating that it might be poisoned or lace with sleeping herbs.

The cool water hit the back of my throat easing the needles that had appeared from the dryness of the atmosphere but too soon the jug had emptied though and I gasped for breathe.

As my breathing calmed I felt the jug getting gently tugged from my grip making me look up to find the creature with a slight smirk on his face. He placed the jug on the ground making me disappointed that I would not receive another, however his next statement made me forget about any thirst I was still feeling.

"You are different." he said simply while gazing into my eyes.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. My head whipped back smashing into the rock behind me.

"Ow!" I shouted, my vision beginnning to blur.

A low chuckle enimated from the beast as he slowly rose to his feet, making to leave again. Hastily I shook my head in an attempt to clear it before I shouted after him.

"Hey wait, I have questions!"

The beast stopped just before he disappeared into the mist, his shoulders seeming to slump at bit. "You are a prsioner of my master and you will stay down here guarded by me till he wishes to either free or kill you." he said without even bothering to turn around. Then without another word the beast disappeared once again leaving me slumped on the floor, the hot rocks burning into my flesh and a sense of panic slowly ensnaring me.

_Kami, how was I going to get out of this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyo<strong>

I winched as I slowly opened my eyes. My body ached all over and as my vision slowly became clearer I saw a couple of bruises already developing on my pale skin.

Groggily I tried to remember what had happened and how I ended up in this state but my mind seemed determined to hide the truth from me.

"So you're finally awake"

My head snapped up, the movement sending a wave of pain through my body, as the female voice spoke up sounding from out the shadows.

A women stepped out from the gloom, her red eyes gleaming as she took in my obviously less than healthy appearence.

"What do you want from me" I hissed at the female as she slowly sauntered over to me.

"Me?" she replied in an innocent voice. "Why I don't want anything from you" her eyes rounded as she looked down at me in mock innocence. Slowly she crouced down to my level placing a taloned finger underneath my chin to lift my head till our faces were only inches apart. "My master on the other hand..." her voice was now a sultry whisper. "Well let's just say you represent a certain investment for him"

I wrenched my face sideways and out of her grasp, trying to ignore the pain that the movement caused. Although she probably hadn't meant to, the women had just given me alot more info than she thought she had. For one thing, I now knew that I was likely more use to her master alive, so I was at least safe in that respect. The thought gave me strength as I looked into the madly gleaming red eyes.

Chuckling the women stood up and turned away from me. Seizing the oppotunity I looked around to see if there was any hope of escape. I was disappointed however as I took in the small circular room I was being kept in, it's walls rising up higher than I would have liked. There were no doors or windows anywhere except a circular opening right at the top, allowing moonlight to filter in. Looking back down my heart gave a small leap as I spied my bow and arrow leaning against the wall opposite me. Now if I could only untie my bonds and get to my beloved weapon, then defeat the women, I might have a chance to climb the rough stone walls and out through the small opening.

"Dance of blades!" Stinging pain erupted throughout my body as I felt the wind suddenly pick up to hurricane speeds and rip through my clothing and body.

"Your not going to escape" the women's voice sounded amused.

Clenching my fists in anger as well as pain I opened my eyes to glare at her. She glared back although there was a touch of a smirk on her face.

After a while I tore my gaze from her. She was right, I thought my shoulders slumping in defeat. Although it was still a plan, I realized the amount of flaws in it, each step sounding harder then the first. Now with several more injuries to add to my already weakened body, it sounded impossible.

"Kikyo?"

My head whipped up at the sound of the male voice. Shock swept through me as the silohette of Inuyasha, silver hair glowing in the moonlight and amber eyes gazing down at me from the only opening.

I gasped. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - ok so I know this chapter won't make much sense right now but it will be explained in the next chapter which should be up fairly soon. **

**Thanks for reading and not giving up after my disappearence and as always please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
